


Staring

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hickeys, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Jeong Yunho, no beta we die like men, tbh idk what this is, this ones pretty tame ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Mingi stares at Yunho during a show and Yunho proceeds to fuck him in the shower
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 119





	Staring

Mingi stared at his boyfriend, a small content smile taking over his mouth. The MC of weekly idol had the younger sitting a few feet away from the older, giving him full range to stare at his boyfriend all he wanted. He just stared. Stared at the perfect nose he liked to pinch, the cute lips he liked to bite and kiss, the blue hair he liked to run his hand through. Everything about Yunho was perfect, and Mingi would not be told otherwise. 

What the younger didn’t realize is that Yunho knew he was staring. He would tease his lover, but he knew the MC would ask questions and he wasn’t ready have their relationship out there. It’s not that he didn’t love Mingi, because he loved Mingi with his entire heart. And it’s also not because he was afraid the fans would disown him, because he knew that atiny would be very accepting (they had a really good fan base and he was very thankful for everything that they do for them, so he knew they wouldn’t criticize him). The reason is actually very simple. He was scared. Scared of how his father would react to his only son being gay. He was scared about the repercussions of loving Mingi (he knew deep down that Mingi and him would get through it together and be with each other every step of the way, but he was still scared). 

When the show was finally over, the MC took a picture with them, and they were finally free to go home. All of them decided to take off their makeup in the car(none of them used too much makeup anyways so it wouldn’t be that much of a hassle). The boys took 2 cars home, 4 people in each car. Hongjoong and Seonghwa sat in the middle seats of the first with Mingi and Yunho in the back. Yeosang, Jungho, Wooyoung, and San sat in the other car. The car ride was pretty fast and the boys got there in about an hour. 

Once they got into the shared apartment, the boys quickly called dibs on the shower, leaving Yunho and Mingi for last. The latter went off to their shared room, wanting to sleep for the extra time he had. 

Once he got to the room, he plopped on the bed, half expecting his boyfriend to come  
and cuddle him, but his boyfriend wasn’t even in the room. He probably should have looked for him, but it was late at night and they had a busy schedule tomorrow so he decided that he would try to get some form of sleep while the other did whatever he was doing. 

After an hour, Hongjoong came into his room to tell Mingi it was his turn for a shower. Mingi groaned but still got up and collected his things for the shower. He got to the bathroom and put all of his belongings on the sink, getting ready to close the door. Before he was able to close it though, he felt himself being pushed into the bathroom further, heard the door shut and lock, and was placed with his back against the door. He opened his sleepy eyes to see blue hair and realized that it was just his boyfriend and immediately relaxed, a small smile came to his face. Yunho, now that the younger was relaxed, finished his mission. He quickly smashed his lips into Mingi’s, tongue immediately going in for the kill. 

They stood there for a few minutes, if one could call Yunho crowding Mingi against the door and making him grind on his thigh standing. They released the kiss they were having and Yunho immediately put his mouth to use on Mingi’s neck, making the boy grow larger in his sweatpants. By this time, Mingi had been reduced to just whimpers and quiet moans as his lover continued his ministrations. 

“Babe, they are gonna ask why you’re taking so long. Do you wanna shower with me?” Yunho asked politely, despite knowing it wasn’t the tone Mingi wanted him to have. Mingi preferred it when Yunho was tougher with him, he enjoyed feeling like Yunho’s play toy(even though he knew their relationship was more than just sex, if the late night cuddles and deep conversations were anything to come by). He told the older this the first time they started having sex(before they became boyfriends, mind you). So the older already knew how he liked to be treated. He also was just able to learn from being with the younger for a year now(their one year anniversary was soon and Mingi was stoked!). So, when Yunho acted sweet and caring during sex, the younger knew it was to tease him, especially with the smirk that was present in his face.

Mingi groaned and pushed Yunho off of him, whisking by him to turn on the shower and get it ready. Yunho, however, did not like the actions of the younger and was ready to show him who was really in control. 

He turned around and grabbed Mingi’s hips and slammed him into the wall, his clothed cock rubbing against the younger’s bottom. He felt Mingi shiver and chuckled, grinding against him to make the younger even weaker in his arms. 

“I didn’t order disrespect baby, so I better not receive it again. Got it?” Mingi, knowing how Yunho could get in these situations if he didn’t do what was asked, moaned out a yes. Yunho chuckled and moved his hands to the younger’s front side, feeling his boner through his sweatpants. 

“How are you already so hard, we barely even started. Is my little slut getting so turned on by some kissing and a little rough talk?” He started to feel mingi up so all the younger could do was whimper out something that sounded like a “yes”. Yunho chuckled and quickly picked Mingi up to sit him on the counter, knowing how weak Mingi gets after a small amount of teasing. He turned to the shower, and turned it on, making sure it was the right temperature for the younger. 

Once he deemed it hot enough, he turned to the younger, who already had all of his clothes off. He smiled, remembering the shy Mingi when they first started, who wouldn’t even let Yunho look when he got undressed. And now, Mingi felt no shame. He knew that his boyfriend loved his body. Sure, he felt self conscious sometimes, but his boyfriend always reminded him of how much he loved him and his body, so Mingi didn’t really feel the need to be ashamed. And Yunho felt the same way. No, he never was really self conscious, he always knew he looked good, but it was important to Yunho to make sure that Mingi felt comfortable with him. So he would try to act shy for the younger to feel more comfortable with him(which kind of backfired because the younger got mad at him for faking his shyness, but the argument ended with Mingi falling apart in his lap as he rode Yunho’s dick, so Yunho can’t really complain).

After they both were finished, they got into the shower, not embarrassed to stare at the other’s erection. Once the door of the shower was shut, Mingi was pushed up against the wall again and found himself with Yunho’s tongue in his mouth. Yunho’s hands dropped to his ass where he groped and pulled, knowing he had full control to do what ever he wanted to the younger. 

After some more groping, he finally pulled apart one cheek to put his finger right on the younger’s hole, feeling it clench around nothing. Mingi whimpered and pushed down, trying to get the finger deeper inside of him. Yunho growled in response, taking the hand that was at the younger’s hole and putting it around his neck, squeezing but not enough to choke the younger. 

“Don’t forget who the fuck is in control here, slut. You receive, i do the giving. Are we clear?” Mingi did his best to whimper out a response, but it was drowned by the moan he let out when Yunho’s hand trailed against his hole again. 

Yunho stuck one finger into his mouth before inserting it into Mingi, pleased at the ease of the slide. He quickly added another, growling at Mingi’s mouth that had attached to his neck. He was soon up to three fingers, plunging them fast into Mingi. Mingi felt the ring on Yunho’s right pointer finger scratching against his walls. Mingi tried to finger himself sometimes, but it never was as good as Yunho. His huge fingers stretched his ass so well and he knew exactly where to thrust his hands into Mingi to hit the spot that made Mingi’s toes curl. 

Soon enough, Yunho felt Mingi’s thighs shake, which was a clear sign he was close. He heard Mingi’s moans get louder and right as Mingi was about to come, he pulled out his fingers. Mingi whined and looked up at Yunho, quickly shutting up due to the face Yunho was making towards him. 

“Don’t worry baby boy, i’ll give you something bigger than three tiny fingers.” Tiny fingers was a lie, but Mingi knew the comparison wasn’t that off because Yunho’s dick was huge, both in length and in girth. Just looking at it made Mingi’s mouth water. However much he wanted to get on his knees and suck his boyfriend off, he couldn’t because his boyfriend was currently turning him around so his ass was perfectly lined up with his cock. 

Yunho went straight through the teasing and quickly slammed in, earning a scream from Mingi. Yunho smirked, but he knew that they couldn’t be loud today. He covered his lovers mouth with his hand, which Mingi responded by taking three fingers in his mouth. Yunho groaned and quickly thrusted in response, smirking at Mingi biting down on his fingers. 

“You gotta be quiet baby boy. We can’t have everyone in the dorm knowing how much of a slut you are for me.” Apparently Yunho wasn’t looking for a response, because he pulled out and then thrusted back in, leaving Mingi utterly speechless. Yunho started a fast pace, wanting to get off as quickly as possible. He took his hand out of mingi’s mouth and placed it on his hip, lifting him up slightly to get a better angle. Mingi gasped and Yunho knew that he found it. 

Mingi was utterly ruined at this point. They both knew that neither of them were going to last very long. Yunho was gripping Mingi’s slim hips with such force that Mingi knew he was gonna have bruises. Yunho was also leaving sloppy kisses up and down his neck, biting down on special spots he knew Mingi liked. 

“C-close.” Mingi managed to whimper out. Yunho hummed and increased his speed.

“Cmon baby boy, you can come. Come untouched baby. Be a good boy for me and cum.” And with that, Mingi was coming all over the wall. Yunho followed, spilling his seed into Mingi with a growl. They stayed like that for a few, Yunho giving Mingi a back hug and whispering sweet nothings in his ear while the younger calmed down from his high. Yunho slowly pulled out, Mingi whining at the emptiness. Yunho chuckled and responded “Don’t sorry, you’ll have it tomorrow too babe.” Mingi blushed and allowed Yunho to turn him around. They finished their shower quickly, sharing cute, sweet kisses throughout the entire time. Yunho picked up Mingi and set him on the counter, leaning in for a sweet kiss. Mingi quickly responded and they sat there for a few minutes, Yunho softly caressing his thighs as he kissed the other sweetly. 

Yunho finally pulled away and quickly changed, putting the other in his clothes quickly aswell. He picked up Mingi by his hips, placing his arms on his ass to hold him up. Mingi adjusted and out his arms around Yunho’s neck, resting his head on the older’s neck. The other took them to the their room, not caring if the others saw them like this. Yunho sat on the bed, laying down with Mingi in his arms. And so they fell asleep, soft smiles on their necks. And when Hongjoong walked in the next day, the only way he knew that they did anything the night before were the marks going up the lovers’ necks. Smiling, the leader walked out of their room, muttering a “horny bitches” under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna be honest, i have no idea what i just wrote, but it’s like not the worst tbh. So, yeah. If you have any prompts or suggestions for a oneshot, pls lmk because I am lowkey running out of ideas and I feel like all my smuts sound the same. So yeah. 
> 
> Have a great day biddies.


End file.
